I O U
by ensxbroadway
Summary: Was a One Shot. Im adding onto it a little now. Tonight is just like every other night. Until the nightmare comes. Then things change for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is just a creepy little one shot that came into my mind at 1a.m., so of course I had to write it down. Enjoy:)**

It's a peaceful night, nothing extraordinary. You follow your normal nighttime routine. You're in bed, snuggled up in your blankets. Today was especially tiring for you and you drift off into sleep in no time. But your dreams are haunted by a dark man. You can't see his face, but you can hear his voice as he laughs at your fear. You wake up in a cold sweat. Your heart is racing. You sit up in bed and comb you fingers through your hair to try and calm yourself down. Your eyes scan over your dark room. They stop at the corner just by your door. You swear there's a person standing there. Your heart stops. Is it just your imagination, or is the dark shadowy man from your dreams really here? You close your eyes tightly, and when you open them, the figure is gone. For a moment, you're relieved. But then, you notice your door.  
Open.  
Just a moment ago, it wasn't open. Your heart pounds as you reach over to turn on your lamp. You feel safer when the light floods your room. Your eyes linger on the spot where the figure was. You notice something on your wall, near by the spot. You slip out of bed to investigate. Neatly etched into your wall, are three simple letters.  
I O U.  
Your heart pounds even faster. Who would be playing such a horrible trick on you? You recognize the letters from your favorite show and know that unpleasant things usually follow.  
You're about to go back into bed and try to fall asleep again, when a hand is clamped over your mouth, preventing any noise from getting out. Your captor bends down and presses his lips to your ear.  
"I O U," his velvety voice whispers, sending chills up your spine. "I O U."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! So this story originally started out as a one shot, but it was requested that I continue it. So I decided to try. The original name was "I O U", but I think I'm going to change it to "Beauty and the Beast". Also, go check out my other Sherlock story "It's Hard To Dance With A Devil On Your Back". Love you guys! xxx**

Chapter 2

When you wake up, you're lying on a bed. Your head hurts and you don't know where you are, or how you got there. You try to move, but find that your wrists and ankles are tied. You start to panic. You're stuck, trapped, kidnaped. You try your best to remember what happened. You remember the dream and the man in your room. You remember something strong smelling too. Some sort of chemical. Everything is black after that.

The door to the room opens and you crane your neck to see who's come in.

"You're awake. Good morning sunshine." A high voice greets you. The man comes and stands above you. He's smiling. Your heart stops.

"You-you're real," your voice is hardly a whisper. He laughs a little.

"Of course I'm real." He takes you by the shoulders and props you up against the pillows so you're sitting upright. He sits on the bed across from you.

"Where am I? What do you want?" You ask, your voice slowly coming back. He clicks his tongue.

"So many questions. Curious little thing, aren't you."

"Why am I here?" You ask him, hoping he'll answer you this time.

"I was bored." He says nonchalantly.

"You were bored?" You ask in disbelief. He shrugs and gives you a half smile. You sigh.

"Take me home." You demand.

"No."

"Please?"

"Why do you want to leave so soon? The fun hasn't even begun." He whispers. He leans forward, advancing towards you. You notice the glint of a small pocket knife in his hand. Your heart beat escalates and your eyes widen in fear. He seems to move towards you in slow motion. You squeeze your eyes shut, but instead of the pain you were expecting, you feel your bonds released. You open your eyes and move your wrists. The robe lay all cut up next to you. You rub your wrists while he cuts at the ropes on your ankles.

"Sorry about that." He mutters. "I did tell them to be gentile."

"Told who?" You ask, curiously.

"Not important. But now you're free. Well, as free as this room will allow you to be. Make yourself comfortable." He waves his hand at you as he leaves. You hear the click of a lock after the door his shut and his footsteps moving away. You flop back onto the bed, burry your face into the pillows, and sob. You want to go home. You don't want to be there. You don't know what do to, or if you're even going to get out. All you know, is that Jim Moriarty has you hostage. And no one escapes Jim Moriarty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
You spend the night in the room he left you in. The bed is very comfortable so you fall asleep quickly, but you're starving. The next morning, there's a knock on your door. You don't bother answering to it because whoever is knocking is going to come in wether you permit entry or not.  
Moriarty opens the door and smiles at you.  
"Morning."  
You grumble and pull the covers over your head. He chuckles and walks closer to the bed. You feel his hand press on your back through the blankets and you freeze.  
"You're hungry I'm sure," he says, keeping his hand on you. "Join me for breakfast." It's not an offer, it's a demand. You poke your head out from the blankets and turn to look at him.  
"Can I at least shower first? And maybe change?" You ask hopefully. This doesn't seem like the kind of kidnapping where you'd be tied to a chair in a dark basement, so you hope the usual luxuries of home will be provided here too.  
He pauses for a moment and then nods.  
"But you don't have a change of clothes," he says to himself. He takes your wrists and pulls you out of the bed. After looking you over for a moment, he nods again and says,  
"I have something that will probably fit you. Bathrooms that way." He points you down the hall. You're stunned that he's actually letting you wander.  
You find the bathroom, just where he said. It's huge. There's a long vanity that runs along one wall and a mirror that runs with it. There's a huge white claw-footed bathtub in one corner and in the other there's an even bigger dark tiled shower encased in glass. You make sure the door is locked before stripping and stepping into the shower. The warm water feels wonderful and you find some nice smelling soap on a shelf. After your shower, you pat yourself dry with a towel and wait. You really aren't sure what to do. The last thing you want is to walk around the house in your towel so you wait for Moriarty to bring you the clothes he said he has. Your stomach knots as you realize they're probably his clothes. You aren't sure yet how you feel about that.  
After a few moments, there's a knock at the door. Cautiously, you open the door a crack and peek out, your towel wrapped firmly around you. Moriarty is standing in front of the door with a pile of clothes in his hands.  
"Here, these should fit." He says handing you the clothes. You take them with one hand, the other is tightly gripping your towel. You mutter a thanks before closing the door and clicking the lock. You smile, enjoying the feeling of being the one in charge of the lock for once.  
You pull on the clothes he gave you - a v-neck grey tee and some dark wash jeans - and observe yourself in the mirror. The clothes for pretty well. The jeans are a little big, but if you tuck in the shirt they stay up just fine.  
You open the door and Moriarty is still there, waiting. He offers you his arm. You hesitate a little before taking it. You're sure this is the strangest kidnapping that has even taken place.  
Moriarty leads you through the large house. You try to memorize everything in case you get the chance to make a run for it, although you doubt you will. He guides you into the sitting room where a trey of tea and breakfast pastries is waiting on a coffee table. He sits you down in a soft arm chair before taking a seat across from you. He invites you to help yourself, and, after watching him take a bite of the food first, you oblige. The food takes good, wonderful really, to your starving self. There are things like creme puff and Danishes and small muffins. It reminds you of hotel breakfast food, but better. Your tea tastes wonderful also. You finish your breakfast feeling completely satisfied.  
Moriarty finishes his breakfast before you and watches you eat. You keep your eyes on him as often as possible. You want to trust him, but everything you've ever been taught is screaming against it.  
"We'll have to get you proper clothes," he says. "I'll have Seb go do that later."  
"I expect I'll be sent back to my room now?" You cock your head to the side a little as you ask, curious what he's going to do with you. He smiles a little at your motion.  
"Hmmm well that is the question isn't it?" He asks standing from his chair. He circles your chair as he talks then stops, squatting down right in front of you. So close your noses almost touch. You can feel his warm breath as he says, almost whispers,  
"I haven't decided yet."  
He grins as he stares you in the eyes. Your heart is pounding and you have the impulse to lean forwards, just a little, and close the space between you two. But you aren't sure how exactly he'll react to that. Probably not well.  
"Well then Mr. Moriarty, where am I going until my fate is decided?" You ask him smoothly. It's all you can do to keep your voice steady. He stands and looks down at you.  
"Here, I suppose. In this room. I'll be back later." He grins devilishly at you before walking, no, gliding out of the room. He's about to close the door when he pauses and pops his head back in.  
"And I'll have non of this 'Mr. Moriarty' business. You'll address me as Jim. Is that clear?" His words were harsh but his face and voice were light. You stifle a giggle.  
"Yes sir," you nod to him. Feeling satisfied, he closes the door and you hear the lock click behind him. Once he's gone, you throw yourself on the couch that's across the room and let out the scream into the pillows you've been holding in since he sat so closely to you.


End file.
